


Practice

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Humor, Pizza Delivery Sivir, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: “I, I wanted to say I’m sorry. Usually, everyone asks me for my autograph and…”, she blabbers away.“Yes.” Sivir drawls, leaning against the door. “I understand you were carried away by your fame. I, too, had fifteen likes on an Instagram picture once.”Another Pizza Sivir/ KDA Kai'Sa fic.Spilt into 4 parts about their developing relationship.





	Practice

When they plan to release their second album, they pair up with a dance company.  
Their new songs are energetic and sexy and they’re beyond excited when they go to the practice centre for the first time. Their private instructors already taught them their parts of the choreography, but the producing team had shown them art concepts for the background dancer’s costumes, and they looked awesome.  
Evelynn had been reluctant to work with so many other people, but they were assured, that the dancers were professionals and would respect their privacy. She was also assured, that none of the dancers would steal her spotlight.  
Their new song “Empress” would be released soon and is anticipated to be the new summer hit of 2019.  
The dance company is in a large two-story building with several dance rooms which were separated by glass doors. They are led to the main practice room, the largest in the facility, the familiar beat of their new hit filling their ears.  
Ahri gives Kai’Sa a bright and excited smile, her part currently playing.  
“You sound awesome!” Kai’Sa reassures her, taking out her phone to get some good snaps for her social media.  
They are dressed in their workout clothes, Akali the only one daring to only wear a sports bra and short jacked with her usual baggy shorts. Ahri opted for her favourite long sleeved shirt and shorts, Evelynn wore legging and a wide flowing top. Kai’Sa, always being cold despite the hot summer air already making an appearance, wore yoga pants with mesh cutouts and a white pullover with colourful prints.  
When they enter the room, the dancers practice Akali’s rap part. It is a fast and powerful choreography. Their social media team makes sure to capture their expressions for a making off part for the future DVD and swarms around the dancers, who remain focused on their job, and the girl group. The beat changes and Evelynn’s slow part comes on, the previous group quickly clears the dancefloor for a trio of dancers. They wear high heels, the woman in the middle apparently taking Evelynn’s place for now.  
“This will be awesome!” Kai’Sa whispers to Evelynn who stands next to her.  
“We are always awesome.” She replies, hiding her eyes behind sunglasses, but Kai’sa knows her well enough to know how excited she is.  
“Welcome!” a middle aged woman says as she approaches from the side of the room. Her French accent is strong, and she has an intimidating aura. “I am Fiora, the coordinator for this project. We are currently working on the song’s choreography for a stage performance. In a minute we will split up and you can practice the individual parts of the dance for the music video.” She looks at the social media team with distain. “And please make sure to keep your paparazzi out of the way. This is a professional company, no photo studio.”  
The four nod politely and go back to watching the dancers, their manager already hissing instructions in their phone. Ahri flirts with the camera and lip-syncs parts of the lyrics, thought not her own. A feeling of pure joy and excitement fills Kai’Sa. It’s the same feeling she had when they recorded their first song. She just knew that something amazing was in the making. The dancers still look thrown together, everyone with different workout clothes and hairstyles, but when they would wear their costumes and make-up, they would be a sight to see.  
Kai’Sa looks to the dancers getting ready at the side of the room, waiting to jump in for the next part. Her feeling of happiness in gone within a second.  
“What’s wrong?” Ahri whispers in her ear. She turns around to shield her friend from the phone cameras pointed at her, no need to ruin B-roll material.  
“The pizza girl.” Kai’Sa breathes.  
“What?”  
“Oh god Kai’Sa, your pizza girl is here!” Akali whisper screams in her other ear and Ahri tries to do the look-but-not-really-look look without being too obvious.  
“I know!” Kai’Sa moans but smiles brightly in one of the cameras from across the room. They probably give the impression that they fangirl about their new dance. The rest of the dance passes without the three paying attention but whispering about the delivery girl from a few weeks ago.  
“This is your chance, Kai. You can apologize.” Ahri gives her reassuring smile.  
“How?”  
“Just talk to her…” Akali moans at Kai’Sa’s stupidity. Meanwhile Sivir and her group had taken over and perform to Kai’Sa’s voice. Wasn’t it just her luck, that she was also teamed up with her? Sivir’s moves are smooth and well-practiced. She goes through the choreo effortlessly and does just the right amount of facial expressions when she interacts with the Kai’sa double for the relevant lyric parts.  
“I can’t do this.” She whispers.  
“You can!” Ahri and Akali whisper back.  
They are torn from their silent discussion when the music suddenly stops and the dancers start to clap. The three quickly start clapping, too, not to be impolite.  
“There are some more difficulties to work out for the stage choreography. We will now split you into individual work groups.” Kai’Sa really appreciates Fiora’s no-nonsense attitude. “Miss Ahri and Miss Evelynn will remain here. Miss Kai’Sa and Miss Akali, please follow the dancers to the other rehearsal room. I’d like to remind the dancers to come in early tomorrow for the video analysis of today.”  
Sivir, along with seven other dancers, picks up her water bottle and jacket and filters out of the room. Akali grabs her co-star and drags her along, a part of the social media team following. Kai’Sa prays not to embarrass herself and fakes a smile.  
The rehearsal goes better than expected. The doubles for Akali and Kai’Sa give them some instructions and tell them about small changes, then Akali begins her part. They focus on the music video choreography for now and it is calming for her to just go through the moves and lip-sync, despite Sivir being way too close to her. Akali and her mess up heir supposedly cool handshake a couple of times when they want to make a smooth transition and it lightens the mood noticeably. The camera team seems happy, too, their outtakes are always very popular. The instructor calls for a break after another mess up, which causes Akali to drop her mic and the room resolves into laughter.  
“Kai’Sa, where is your energy?” the instructor asks, clearly unhappy. “You do the moves like you were forced to. No passion, no power. Like a pile of mud.”  
“Sorry.” She mumbles and pulls on her shirt. “I will try harder.” She may have forgotten to actively think of Sivir and her fuck up, but it doesn’t help to see her in the mirror next to her or have her hand on her shoulder. Now she is making everything worse for the team. She decides to sit down and collect herself. Just some happy thoughts and then everything will be well. Happy thoughts and an apology.

The popstar’s chance to apologize comes, when Sivir leaves the room with her water bottle to refill. Kai’Sa is so deeply focused on the exhaustion that comes with relentless practice, that she only notices her leaving by the cold gush of air from the movement of the door.  
“I need to use the bathroom.” She says to her manager, who is focused on Akali practicing how to throw and catch the microphone is several cool ways. Following Sivir seems like a good idea. She follows the high ponytail and blue sports bra until they reach a door, the ladies restroom.  
Sivir turns and holds the door open expectantly.  
“I.. Hi.”  
“Miss Kai’Sa.” She motions for Kai’Sa to enter. The singer is frozen in place, like an icicle. A cute icicle thought.  
“I, I wanted to say I’m sorry. Usually, everyone asks me for my autograph and…”, she blabbers away.  
“Yes.” Sivir drawls, leaning against the door. “I understand you were carried away by your fame. I, too, had fifteen likes on an Instagram picture once.”  
Kai’Sa blushes furiously. She is not used to being put on the stop like this.  
“I am very sorry. I did not treat you with the respect you deserved, and I also forgot to tip you.”  
Sivir is silent for a minute and Kai’Sa fears for the worst. Social media blast hello. Her cheeks get redder by the second.  
“Okay. Thank you. I appreciate your apology. Don’t beat yourself up about it, we’re good.” Sivir turns to the bathroom again and unscrews her bottle.  
“Wait!” Kai’Sa calls after her and must hurry through the closing door. “I... I would like to make it up to you! I don’t have money on me now, but maybe we can grab a coffee and treats afterwards? I’ll pay of course!”  
Sivir hesitates for a second. “The contract I had to sign with your company prohibits any types of advances towards a member of the group… but since the invitation is from you, I guess I can accept without losing six months’ worth of rent money.”  
“Thank you.” Kai’Sa breaths, relieved. When she slips back into the room her energy is back and she can lead her four background dancers with ease.

“There you are.” Sivir says and points at Rammus who has been waiting with her. “I wish I had a friend who was so great to talk to.”  
Rammus grunts.  
“This is a necessary precaution…” Kai’Sa mumbles embarrassed and tuggs the hood of her jacket deeper in her face. Her phone is blowing up with messages from Akali and Ahri, sending kissy smileys and slightly inappropriate messages. “Let’s just go please.” She says and puts the phone in her pocket. Her co-stars freaked out when they learned that she did not only apologize, but also asked Sivir out. Evelynn jumped on the idea of a date and the others went along with her. No amount of “not a date, part of the apology” worked. Usually she would laugh along and find joy in the teasing, but there is something about Sivir that makes the prospect of having a real date with her intimidating and her stomach does a weird flip when she thinks about it.  
The café Sivir leads them to is busy, but not crowded and they don’t have to wait to at the self-service line. Sivir grins at her when Kai’Sa swipes her black AmEx (the one she only has because of Sivir) at the counter and carries their trey to the back. They’re good now, right? Coffee and Sweets for a forgotten tip seems fair.  
Rammus lets Kai’Sa slip in the booth first and becomes a human wall between the rest of the café and the popstar.  
“So you’re not actually a pizza delivery driver?” she asks carefully, nibbling on the muffin she chose. Sivir warned her that nothing fancy is close by, but after a gruelling practice session she’d eat Ahris fruit lipstick line just to survive. Also, she was a normal girl once, too, when she even ate discounter muffins and drank instant ice tea.  
“Only when money is tight.” Sivir removes the wrap’s packaging forcefully. “I try to work as a professional dancer full time but traveling to auditions is expensive plus rent… Galio, the owner, lets me work whenever I need to, which is nice.”  
“I hope you can follow your dream soon.” She says awkwardly. Oh god. When was the last time she didn’t talk to a fangirl about her aspirations to become a popstar like her? Sivir is just another human. Kai’Sa could communicate with humans. No empty phrases needed.  
Sivir looks at her with that amused look in her eyes Kai’sa has seen a lot in the short time she knows her. Maybe she should get used to this look and the smile that isn’t one.  
“I’m sorry.” She drops her head. “In the last months I was either talking to crazy fans or managers. There is hardly a middle. I am still learning how to do this whole… popstar thing.”  
“Don’t worry.” Sivir assures her. She still looks at her with the amused look, but there is a softness in her voice that wraps around Kai’Sa like a fluffy scarf. “You must be quite far away from the real life sometimes.”  
And just like that, it’s like a dam is broken.  
Kai’Sa just starts talking. No interview or talkshow talking peppered with smiles and looks to the audience, but real talking like when she skypes with her mum or the KDA girls. And Sivir is a very good listener. Kai’Sa tells her about how her life changed after the audition, that suddenly everyone treats her like a thing and not a human, a selfie prop or advertisement board. She wants to dip deeper and tell Sivir about the distrust she developed and the contract she signed.  
When she thinks of the contract, she stops talking and cold dread fills her stomach. What if Sivir can’t be trusted? What if she runs to the next magazine and spilles Kai’Sa’s feelings for a few hundred dollars? Would Rammus tell the management what she did here?  
She suddenly feels glum in the yellow neon light.  
“Hey, I understand your life isn’t easy right now. And it is more complex than dancing and singing and taking selfies. But you seem like a pretty decent person, so don’t lose that.” The dancer says softly, picking up on her mood.  
Kai’Sa’s throat is suddenly tight.  
“Thank you.” She manages.  
“It’s late.” Sivir continues. “See you at the next rehearsal and thanks for dinner.” She turns to Rammus. “And you, my new friend, if you ever wanna talk again, give me a call.” She puts a note with her number in front of the bodyguard. “Good talk, man.”  
And with that, she is gone, just like the first time. She disappeares into the night, leaving Kai’Sa with hot cheeks and a weird feeling in her stomach.

Back at the hotel Kai’Sa braces herself to be jumped by her bandmates. She is surprised when she only finds Evelynn in the lounge, draped artfully over the sofa.  
“I was expecting you.”  
“Hi Eve.” She shuffles towards her room.  
“How was your date?”  
“I wasn’t a date.” Kai’Sa sights. “You know the contract prohibits dating. Despite, I treated her to dinner as an apology.”  
Evelynn merely grins.  
“If anything, we are friends. And it was a self-service bakery, that doesn’t even count as treating someone to dinner.”  
“Everyone needs friends.” Evelynn agrees, still grinning.  
“I’ll go to bed. Good night.”  
“Good night.” She diva replies, already smiling at her phone, her stare creepy in the blue screen light.  
In the safety of her room, Kai’Sa toes off her shoes. When she opens her gym bag to unpack there is a familiar piece of paper tucked into the Velcro that keeps both handles together. With a relieved sight she presses the paper to her chest. So Rammus and Evelynn agree about the friends part it seems.  
New hope blooms in her heart and melts the ice in her stomach. Now, she looks forward to the next rehearsals. She falls onto her bed, breathing deeply and smiling a stupid happy smile, her fingers unfolding the paper with Sivirs number. She startles when the hotel room door is opened forcefully.  
“KAI’SA!”  
“HOW WAS YOUR DATE!”  
So much for a peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> There might be a lot of errors in this part, I will redo it soon.


End file.
